


A Bakery In Paris

by halcyyonn



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, almost forgot its winter on the other side of the world, because its summer in australia, felinette - Freeform, mentions christmas, not going to lie, vaguely christmas related
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:54:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28420506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/halcyyonn/pseuds/halcyyonn
Summary: When Felix Graham de Vanily is looking for an escape from the Agreste Mansion, he didn’t mean to end up in the Dupain-Cheng Bakery, nor did he mean to think about her this much afterwards.
Relationships: Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug/Félix Graham de Vanily
Comments: 1
Kudos: 65





	A Bakery In Paris

Félix was less than impressed to be stuck in Paris over Christmas. Living for two weeks in the Agreste Mansion with his cousin who was annoyingly optimistic and his uncle that Félix was sure caused Emilie’s death in some way was not how he wanted to spend his holidays. In fact, it was one of the last places he wanted to be. There were so many other things he could be doing right now, like spending time with his actual friends, but no, he was forced to spend time with the side of the family he barely saw ever since his aunt’s death. 

This sucked. He had to get away from the mansion somehow. 

Deciding that he wasn’t as closely watched as Adrien was, Félix waited until everyone was in a different part of the house before bundling up and slipping out the main door, trying to close it as quietly as possible. Detection at this stage would be highly detrimental, and Uncle Gabriel would most likely give him a lecture about respecting the owners of the house, or whatever boring speech he had pre-prepared. Sometimes, his family was unsufferable. 

After some wandering, Félix ended up outside a small bakery not too far from the mansion. It definitely wasn’t the upscale establishments he was used to, but since his fingers were starting to freeze through his gloves he decided any warm shop was better than nothing. 

The bell rang as he walked inside, alerting the girl behind the counter. “Just a moment!” That voice was vaguely familiar, as well as the girl herself. It was only when she turned around did Félix realise that he stumbled into the bakery of one of Adrien's much too cheery friends, and by the smile on this girl’s face, he was going to regret it. 

Marinette, on the other hand, didn’t notice anything amiss until she turned around with her usual smile. The second she realised who was standing in front of her, it dropped. “Félix.”

“I’m not going to pretend you’re significant enough for me to know who you are, but I am here to acquire a selection of baked goods from your,” Félix looked around, feeling less impressed by the bakery every second, “quaint little bakery.”

There was no mistaking the underlying words in his tone. He was looking down on their bakery. What a snob. She would show him that they deserved every bit of their reputation as the best bakery in Paris. “What would you like?”

Félix chose a few things quickly, knowing nothing would quite live up to the baking of his family’s personal chefs. But it would have to do, so he paid and accepted the bag. “Thank you.”

“You’re welcome. I hope you enjoy them.” Her words were definitely sharper than they needed to be, but he had started it. 

Without another word, Félix left the bakery. People might start looking for him soon, and he didn’t want to have to explain why he was sneaking back in with a bag from a likely subpar bakery. He had a reputation to consider, after all. 

On his walk, Félix reached into the bag and pulled a croissant out. Deciding there was no better place to dispose of a bag of baked goods than in a public bin, he bit into it, bracing himself for mass produced tasting pastry. 

He was wrong. Very, very wrong. This croissant was just as good as the ones his personal chefs made, possibly even better, a revelation which shocked him immensely. He couldn’t throw these out. Instead, Félix tucked the bag into an inside pocket in his jacket and snuck back in through a side gate, hoping no one would see him and question his whereabouts. 

Maybe the bakery didn’t deserve such harsh criticism, because the bag was empty faster than Félix would have liked. He didn’t have long in Paris, so another trip to the bakery might be warranted. With any luck, someone else would be behind the counter. 

Unfortunately for both of them, Marinette was behind the counter once more when Félix returned. They glared at each other before Félix waltzed over to the counter like he owned the place. “I would like a box of assorted goods.”

“Not even a please?”

“I think my payment is more than enough.”

Marinette fought the urge to roll her eyes at how ridiculous Félix was being, but grabbed a box and filled it quickly. “My name is Marinette, by the way. I’m one of the people who sent Adrien a birthday message that I heard you deleted.”

Oh. That was why she looked familiar; Marinette was the girl that thought Adrien would ever like her back. She had even gone so far as to confess her crush on him via a video message. Honestly, she should be thanking him for deleting those messages. He had prevented her from seriously embarrassing herself. How had she even found out about him deleting those, anyway? Adrien wouldn’t have known, and was far too optimistic to blame someone for something that could be accounted for as a phone glitch. She must have worked it out herself when Adrien said he didn’t get anyone’s messages. Marinette might just be smarter than she appeared, video confession aside and all. 

He only returned to the bakery once after that with the intention of it being the last time. Marinette was still just as mad at him, and Félix slowly began to feel bad for his actions. Only a little bit, though, because those videos were quite pathetic. He even noticed Marinette was starting to occupy more and more of his thoughts, which he couldn’t’ quite explain. Not only was she incredibly mad at him, but she wasn’t even someone Félix would waste his time associating with away from the bakery. So why couldn’t he get her out of his head?

Surely, there had to be something he could do to get Marinette Dupain-Cheng out of his head. He was leaving Paris again in a few days, and if he was still thinking about a girl in the city, he wouldn’t be able to properly give his attention to other things, like the people he actually liked at home. It wouldn’t do. The thoughts of Marinette had to go, immediately. 

On the other hand, Marinette had barely given Félix a second thought once he left the bakery. She was still thinking too much about Adrien, thinking she was head over heels for him. Which was why she was still mad at Félix for deleting her video confession. As far as she was concerned, Félix had ruined her best chance of confessing her feelings to Adrien without stuttering or turning bright red in front of him. And now it was gone. Because of Félix. Everything was his fault, and yet he still had the audacity to come to the bakery and act like he was better than all of Paris. 

How could he and Adrien be cousins? Adrien was sweet and kind to everyone, whereas Félix was harsh and rude to anyone he didn’t approve of, which seemed to be a majority of people at this point. Marinette knew she would be relieved when he finally left Paris, and with any luck wouldn’t return for a very long time. 

But neither of them were lucky enough to have their wishes granted. Félix’s mother had heard about the bakery and its glittering reputation, so had dragged him along on the way back to the airport. Marinette had only just stepped up to the counter when they entered, and when her eyes met Félix’s, she felt her heart drop. From the way Félix had been speaking last time he was here, she hadn’t expected to see him again. What had she done in her past life to earn this kind of bad karma?

The order for Félix’s mother wasn’t very big, just a couple of snacks they could eat before they boarded the plane. Amelie tried a small part of her croissant as they were walking out of the bakery, only to turn back around and compliment Marinette on her baking ability. 

Marinette did try to tell her that her parents did most of the baking and all compliments should be directed at them, but Amelie was too caught up in her continual praise. The longer she continued, the more uncomfortable both teenagers grew, until Amelie turned to Félix. “Don’t you agree, Félix?”

Caught between complimenting a girl he didn’t think he liked and offending his mother, Félix turned to Marinette was a smile that would have looked genuine if it wasn’t for the look in his eyes. “Indeed, this is a wonderful bakery. Please give my compliments to your parents.”

His words probably couldn’t have looked more forced if he was reading from a sheet of paper in front of him. That didn’t matter though, because with a few final overzealous compliments, Amelie was speaking about how they couldn’t miss their plane and gently leading Félix out the door, allowing Marinette to sigh in relief as the door closed behind them. She shouldn’t have any more awkward encounters with Félix for a good while. Good.

Unfortunately for Félix, Marinette was still very much stuck in his head. And she continued to circle his thoughts long after they left Paris, to the point that he was actually looking forward to returning to see his cousin and uncle in the hope that he could see her again. What was going on, and how did he stop it? He would not allow this kind of distraction to continue, no matter how much his feelings about Marinette had changed from their first encounter in the bakery.

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't notice there was an accent in Felix until I posted it here, I guess word just did that for me


End file.
